Salida
by Melanny
Summary: Tras unas copas de mas, Arthur sale con Matthew, al final resulta Alfred en pijama junto a una nación muerta.


hetalia no me pertenece y si lo tuviera seria muy feliz kolkolkolkol~

agradezco la ayuda asesorada de Akari Yumei ella me apoyo para re-mejorarlo (?)

ahora si...nos leemos abajo~~

* * *

Uhm…d-donde estoy? – Arthur comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente-.

A-Arthur…-Alfred se acerco a la camilla del inglés- Arthur! –se emocionó-

N-no g-grites idiota! –Se quejó-.

Que bien que estés despierto -se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla-.

No llores por mí, se ve ridículo –cerro sus ojos-

Arthur! No te mueras! –Volvió a escandalizar el estadounidense-.

No estoy muerto idiota!-abrió sus ojos mientras trataba de alejar a Alfred-

M-matthew…e-el, el…-comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza-.

Q-qué pasó? -estaba algo confundido-.

Estuvo contigo! Se supone que tú tienes que saber! -lo miro-.

D-dónde esta? –Arthur hacía todo lo posible por tratar de recordar lo que había sucedido pero en consecuencia hacia que le doliera más su cabeza-.

Ahí -señalo Alfred el otro extremo de la habitación-.

Y ahí se encontraba Matthew, echado en una camilla, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel era pálida, demasiado pálida, en la cara tenia una mascarilla por donde respiraba, tenía muchas agujas clavadas que se observaban tanto en sus muñecas como en sus brazos y también estaban las maquinas que sonaban a un ritmo lento pero continuo, haciéndote saber dolorosamente que estaba aun vivo mediante el sube y baja de la línea de aquel monitor; pero Arthur tampoco no se salvaba de estar así, a decir verdad se encontraba igual que Matthew sólo que en un estado consiente y en cuanto a Alfred, él estaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados, tenía un polo algo sucio encima su chaqueta de bombardero y sus pantalones de pijama; no entendía lo que pasaba, le dolía la cabeza al tratar de recordar, no sabía lo que había pasado.

_**Horas antes…finalización de la conferencia mundial de las naciones unidas…**_

_Bueno señores pueden retirarse -finalizó Alemania ordenando sus papeles-._

_Todas las naciones se fueron retirando uno por uno, incluso el estruendoso estadounidense, en la sala sólo quedaba un inglés y cierto canadiense parecido a su gemelo Alfred._

_Hey Alfred -se acercó Arthur al aparentemente Alfred-._

_A-Arthur yo no...-Matthew levantó su vista con papeles en mano- yo no soy Alfred._

_Oh…-se sonrojó el inglés- yo, y-yo de verdad lo siento Matthew._

_No te preocupes, siempre sucede -sonrió comenzando a caminar a la puerta-._

_Bueno…ahora que estas aquí supongo que te invitare a ti algo para tomar- pregunto de repente-._

_W-what's? –giró para mirarlo un poco confundido-._

_Ya sabes, ir a beber… licor?- lo miro-._

_Sabes que yo no bebo Arthur –siguió caminando-._

_Pero de vez en cuando no estaría mal no crees? –comenzó a caminar alcanzando al canadiense- oh! Come on! Matthew acompáñame please -suplico-._

_Arthur no estoy seguro…_

_Vamos por favor, prometo no tomar mucho –sonrió tratando de convencer al canadiense-._

_Uff…-suspiró dándose por vencido- esta bien, sólo unos cuantos_

_Muchas gracias Matthew_

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte baja del edificio, ahí se encontraban solamente 2 autos, el de Canadá y el de Inglaterra; Arthur por petición suya decidió que irían en su auto, Matthew no replicó y subió al dejando el suyo, al parecer este sería la noche más larga para Matthew._

_**Horas después en el bar…**_

_Arthur vámonos ya -susurró el canadiense sintiéndose algo mareado-._

_Ashhh! Mattie…-ronroneó- no seah así…-levanto su mano y luego dio un manotazo a la mesa del bar- solo hemos tomado unas copitash_

_Arthur…-se paró- te has tomado más de una botella de ron, ya estas completamente ebrio…_

_Tu también Mattie -lo miro pícaramente- tú también has bebido conmigoooo_

_No tanto como tú -sentenció- vámonos ahora…_

_Ush ok ok _

_El inglés al tratar de levantarse sintió que todo le daba vueltas, Matthew noto eso y lo sostuvo antes de que cayera completamente al piso, al parecer el alcohol había hecho mucho efecto en el organismo del inglés, no le importó y él también esperó un rato a que el mareo se le pasara al inglés puesto que podría haber cualquier incidente si seguía así, él no quería ver lo que podía salir de la boca de Arthur._

_Estas bien? –Pregunto mirando al inglés antes de levantarlo-_

_S-sí…sólo levántame de una vez para poder irnos…-ronroneó parándose mientras se tambaleaba un poco-._

_Ambos salieron del bar, el canadiense había pagado todo lo que habían bebido, eso le molestó un poco pero lo dejó pasar sólo por esta vez; una vez afuera Matthew decidió que él debía conducir puesto que estaba más lúcido pero Arthur se lo interpuso._

_Yo conduciré –se acerco al piloto del auto- estoy más lúcido que tú…_

_Yo conduzco porque es mi auto y nadie lo toca a excepción de mí –bufó algo molesto mientras ingresaba rápidamente al volante-._

_P-pero…-se quejo el canadiense-…_

_Después de eso no pudo quejarse puesto que el inglés se apresuró a encender el auto dispuesto a irse sin él; Matthew rápidamente subió al auto, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y le indicó a Arthur a donde deberían ir._

_Vamos a mi casa, está más cerca –habló fríamente-._

…

_Arthur apretó mas fuerte el timón mientras comenzaban a avanzar, no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes y mucho menos el hermano del americano, no es que tuviera algo en su contra, pero estaba ebrio por lo que él decidiría lo que iba a hacer, era su auto y el candience estaba dentro por lo que el haría lo que quisiera._

_A medida que iban avanzando, Arthur aceleraba el auto yendo a mas de 50 Km/h, el canadiense comenzaba a asustarse puesto que Arthur estaba ebrio e iba a una velocidad no adecuada ya que pasaba los limites de velocidad establecidos en la vía por donde iban._

_A-arthur ve despacio por favor –suplico mirándolo-._

_Es mi auto y haremos lo que yo diga- seguía con la mirada en frente mientras que aceleraba la velocidad del auto-._

_Era muy de noche y ambos estaban yendo a toda velocidad por las calles, no habían muchos carros pero más de una vez casi chocan con los autos de parejas que iban por ahí dando un paseo tranquilo, era obvio que nos ganamos los insultos de las personas, Matthew quería bajarse del auto en varias ocasiones pero no pudo porque Arthur tenía las puertas con seguro, era definitivo, en algún momento iban a tener un choque. Arthur fue bajando la velocidad, al parecer ya estaba un poco calmado, Matthew lo observaba detenidamente, sabía que algo malo ocurría._

_Arthur estas bien? –Matthew se sacó el cinturón- _

_Matt…matt quiero -se arqueo un poco-…vomitar…_

_Arthur! -se desesperó el canadiense- Arthur aguanta!_

_Matthew intento abrir la puerta pero fue demasiado tarde, Arthur comenzó a vomitar y ante el esfuerzo que hacía se olvido de sacar los pies del acelerador._

_Arthur! –gritó-._

_Después de aquello todo se volvió negro, el auto se había chocado con un bus que transportaba comida, el choque fue tan brutal que el auto de Arthur quedo destrozado, los bomberos tuvieron un arduo labor de rescate, el chofer del bus solamente resulto con algunas heridas leves mientras que Arthur y Matthew llevaron la peor parte, la comida les cayo encima, lo cual hizo mas difícil el rescate. Los 3 fueron llevados al hospital, Alfred fue avisado mediante el celular de Matthew, al enterarse de que su hermano estaba en el hospital junto al inglés, fue inmediatamente para allá._

De un momento a otro la maquina que estaba conectada a Matthew comenzó a sonar uniformemente, Alfred corrió hacia su hermano tratando de despertarlo, los doctores entraron rápidamente a la habitación, con un batallón de enfermeras lograron separar a Alfred de su hermano y lo sacaron de la habitación, las enfermeras cerraron la puerta y con una cortina separaron a Arthur y a Matthew.

Doctor su pulso esta más bajo de lo normal -habló una enfermera-.

Pásenme el resucitador -dijo el doctor seriamente- uno…dos…tres…despejen…

Y así lo hicieron 3 veces más, pero nada funcionó, Matthew William había fallecido, Alfred en desesperación de ver a su hermano rompió la puerta e ingresó, los doctores no le dijeron nada y simplemente lo dejaron llorar junto al cadáver, son naciones por lo que ahora Alfred tomaría posesión del territorio de su hermano sólo hasta que nazca otro Canadá.

T-todo…todo f-fue tu c-culpa…-dijo Alfred sollozando mientras le tocaba la mejilla a su hermano- si no hubiera…sino hubiera sido por tu invitación él seguiría vivo -fijo su mirada en el inglés-

Lo siento –fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos-.

Arthur lloraba, lloraba descontroladamente, Alfred tenía razón, había sido su culpa y ahora no había marcha atrás, una nación había muerto por su culpa, prácticamente su hijo había muerto, él lo había criado y a pesar de confundirlo lo quería, siempre fue tranquilo, delicado y servicial con los demás.

No –respondió fríamente- no lo sientes…

A-Alfred…p-please -lo miro con los ojos llorosos-

Por favor nada -se paro- eres un asesino, me quitaste a mi hermano

Yo no te lo quite -levanto la voz-

Lo hiciste -gritó- me quitaste a mi gemelo, lo mataste, esto merece la muerte

No estamos en tiempos antiguos Alfred -lo miro con odio-.

Tal vez no pero hay múltiples formas de castigo para esto…

Ya cállate! -gritó de cólera-

No lo haré, me las pagaras Arthur…

Sin más que decir Alfred se retiró del lugar para hacer los trámites pendientes, los doctores retiraron el cuerpo del joven a otro lugar dejando a Arthur solo, lamentándose de todo lo ocurrido y todo por una estúpida salida la cual jamás debió haberse llevado a cabo.

FIN

* * *

OMG! OMG! que ocurrira despues...tal vez haya continuacion, tal vez no...quien sabe (?) pero lo mas seguro es que si, Akari Yumei me esta dando ideas y pues...me gustan!..ustedes tambien pueden ayudarme, seria bueno, mmm...si bueno :3

Reviews~


End file.
